Some semiconductor devices employ a high-K dielectric material (relative to SiO2) as a gate dielectric to achieve a desired equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) with a film that is sufficiently thick to avoid undesirable leakage. However, some high-K dielectric materials may be incompatible with subsequently deposited materials. In some settings, the effect of such incompatibilities may compromise device performance.